Unnatural Love
by AniMahi
Summary: A story with lots of chaos and love and understanding.. A purely Abhirika...Dayreya nd Rajvi Fic Peep in to know more...!
1. Chapter 1

A long day for the people around at the dept…. Resentment..frustration nd their exhausted faces marked their expressions… Playing an influential role of a tough cop at _CRIME INVESTIGATION DEPARTMENT_ did never favor their way… but their passion towards the nation made 'em brace all this…  
Whilst a girl entered the dept with an anxious expression…. All gathered encircling her…. Nd she made a momentum by saying….

" Daya jiss baat ka dar tha vhi hua hai" exclaimed the girl…

Daya:- kya hua Tarika ?

Tarika :- Shreya ko Alzheimer hai….

Abhijeet :- Tarika bakwaas mt kro humari shreya bilkul thik hai….

Tarika :- Abhijeet smbhalo appne app ko… disease is just causing her STML at this stage

Purvi :- STML ?

Tarika :- Short term memory loss…..

Rajat :- Shreya, hi ek akhiri umid thi iss case ko anjam tk le jaane ke liye…. Aur ab..

Daya :- Case ki jaad tk toh hum jaake rehenge Rajat….

Abhijeet :- haan Daya…. Pankaj vo SR405 file le aana….

Pankaj :- Ohkk sir..!

Tarika :- M chlti hun…..

Abhijeet :- parking lot tak accompany krta hu n tume…

Tarika gave a faint Smile… nd strted taking wherein Abhijeet followed her… As soon as she ws about to grasp herself at the entrance of her "Acura" Abhijeet obstructed her by holding her wrist…. She had no option other than looking helplessly at him

Abhijjet :- Thank you so much Tarika… Shreya ke fake reports bnwane ke liye m nai chahta ki vo…. Tum jaanti hona..

Tarika :- m jaanti hun Abhijeet… I hope tum ye case jldi conclude krloge…. Becos agar kisi ko pata chala toh mera license cancel ho skta hai..

Abhijeet :- I am Sorry Tarrika but I promise m aisa nai hone dunga

With a faint Smile she assured him with her eyes…

 _ **So People here we end this segment.**_

 ** _Hello everyone! Ananya and Mahi this side! We are where we started from :) Actually we are here again to post some stories for cid fanfiction. Hope you all will enjoy our stories and sorry for any mistakes.:)_**

 _ **Do share ur thoughts about this one….**_

 _ **Thank you:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

In a gloomy room there existed a silhouette of a girl trying to cope up with the papers in her hand….when she perceived some unknown voices from the entrance…She then seized the gun kept on the table as the voice of the footsteps raised her heartbeats raced… The sight was of a well built muscular guy whom she considered to be an antagonist….The guy was under a sudden apprehension looking at her with a gun

"Aise swagat krogi humara Tarikaji"

Tarika was relived with "that a familiar" voice nd placed the gun on the right corner at the table

Tarika :- Choro ki trh aaogge toh aise hi swagat hoga Abhijeet

Abhijeet :- Ab siway tumhare dil ke aur kuch churaya bhi nai hai.. aur churana kya infact saara wardrobe bhar ke rkha hua hai tumhara …

Tarika :- Ohh hello I am an independent women aur…

As she ws about to complete her sentence abhijeet interrupted saying

Abhijeet :- tumhara nari shakti pe bhasan ho gya ho toh chle shreya se milne

Tarika (giving an awful look) :- hn thik hi chlo

She grabbed her stuff nd Left with him

* * *

 _ **Shreya's Residence**_

Shreya woke up with the resentful voice of the bell…

Shreya :- Arey Sir Tarika aayie naa andar

Tarika :- Abhijeet kya ab tum mujhe bataoge ye chl kya rha hai ? Tumne Shreya ke fake reports kyun bnwaye ?

Abhijeet :- Tarika vo…. _**12 saal phle Shreya ki joining thi CID m… usse Gun shoot practice krna tha… uss Campaign mei m sikha hi rha tha…tb m shreya se mila… Shreya ke hath tremble kr rhe tht gun pkdte waqt lekin kisi trh She managed to shoot towards the target… Lekin within seconds pata nai kais eek aadmi aa gya aur uski maut ho gyi…..**_

Tarika :- Lekin Abhijeet ye murder nai hai this is a clear case of an accident

Shreya :- Tarika Campaign m wax bullets rakhe thy bt pata nai kaise meri gun replace ho gyi kisi trh Abhijeet sir ne mera career bacha liya lekin 12 saal baad fir ye sb…

Abhijeet :- Chinta mt kro shreya asli culprit pakda jayega kl hum ussi campaign m jayenge… Tarka tum aa paogi yaa

Tarika :- Abhijeet m puri koshish krungi niklne ki…. Abhijeet tumne shreya ko alret kaise kiya like Shreya tumhe kaise pata chla ki Abhijeet tumhari fake reports bnwana chahte hai

_* ** _Flashback_** *_

Daya nd ACP were _busy_ discussing something wherein Abhijeet entered the discussion nd was quick enough to ask shreya to recline the topic by saying _She couldn't remember anything out the incident_

Shreya did so...!

Meanwhile Abhijeet demanded for a medical report to which everyone agreed...

Tarika got the reports done nd submmited it at the department which stated _Shreya is brone with Alzheimer_

* _ **_Flashback ends_***_

* * *

Scene shifts on a position where a girl was waiting for someone with obstinate expressions... The venue was decorated beautifully with scented flowers... The night was assumed to be an alluring exposure to Love... But Alas...! The guy ruined it all...

The girl left the place in disbelief of irresponsible gestures made by him...

The guy directly headed towards the girl at her resident since she wasn't answering his calls or texts...!

The girl swung opened the door nd frowned at him with her expressions but kept her words suppressed...

Guy :- Pagal ho kya _*Purvi*_ call toh utha leti kitni chinta ho rhi thi mujhe...

Purvi :- Ohh-my-god srsly _*Mr. Rajat*_ itna fake concern dikhane ki zarurat nai hai...

Rajat :- Fake...? Purvi prblm kya hai tumhari fake hota na sidhe ghr chala jata... Yhn tk nai aata dekhne ki tum thik ho yaa nai ...

Purvi :- ohh plzz Rajat... Just stop it... Itna hi pyaar hota naa aah jate..! M bhi pagal nai thi poore 45 mins tk wait krne ke liye...

Rajat :- Purvi I am sorry bt end moment pe ACP sir ne file pakda di...m mana bhi nai kr saka...

Purvi :- Arey toh thikk haina tum ek txt kr dete atleast m ghr aa jati...

Rajat :- I am sorry Purvi...!

Purvi :- It's ohk Rajat as alwaysss...! :)

Rajat :- chalo kuch khalo...

Purvi :- Appko isse kya m jeeun yaa mar...

Before She could continue Rajat terminated her words by sealing her lips with his...! They shared a kiss... But it ws _just a kiss_ he caressed his lips with her nd as she was unaware he bit her hard on her lower lip...to which she broke up nd started fondling her lower lip...

Purvi :- Pagal ho kya kitni zor se cut kiya...

Rajat :- Aage se kbhi sun naa lun m... You mean world to me...!

 __Purvi looked at him with melancholy...__

Purvi :- Hmm... I think u should leave Rajat...! Tarika aati hi hogi __Usne dekh liya toh tumhara Character ruin ho jayega__

Rajat looked at her helplessly nd left her place...

Purvi had tears but managed somehow cos somewhere she was used to it...!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Heyy people we're back with an update..._**

 ** _We're much delighted reading your lovely comments... ._**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE...! It's an absolute bliss having having so much of support nd love from y'all_**

 ** _Nd cheers on accomplishment of over 1k views ;)_**

 ** _Keep supporting 3_**

* * *

 _ **CID Bureau**_

Everyone of them were working at their desk…. Suddenly their eyesight shifted to someone who entered the bureau introducing himself as _**" Kavin Khanna"**_

Daya :- Welcome to the dept Kavin

Kavin :- Thank you so much Sir

Everyone embraced him with their sweet talks except Purvi becos She knew " _Her oh so possessive bf wouldn't like it"_

Meanwhile a case got reported nd a set of CID team left for investigation at a coffee shop…Daya Kavin Purvi Rajat nd Pankaj were at coffee shop Kavin never abandoned a moment of getting close to Purvi becos He was puzzled over a fact tht Purvi didn't even greet him… Rajat enraged of Kavin but said nothing….

* * *

Scene shifts to a Place where Abhijeet nd Shreya were at the Campaign to find a clue for Shreya's innocence

Shreya :- Sir Tarika aane vali thi aayi toh nai vo

Abhijeet :- Pata nai Shreya… Call krke dekhte hai

He was about to dial her when Tarika arrived….

Abhijeet :- Tum kaise aayi ? I mean Salunke sir ko pta toh nai chala naa

Tarika :- Nai Abhijeet maine unse keh diya ki muujhe meri ek frnd ki shaddi m jana hai

Abhijeet :- Chalo theek kiya

They saw a guard called _**"Shyam"**_ sleeping Abhijeet went close to him and tried to wake him up

Abhijeet :- Shyam suno yhn ka manager khn hai ?

Shyam :- Arey Abhijeet Sir itne saalon baad… Sir Manager toh 3 din tk nai honge

Abhijet :- Thik hai Shyam tumhe yaad hai vo murder case jo 12 saal phle hua tha

Shyam :- Sir uske bre m toh shayad hi kuch pata chl payega appko kyunki Murder ke baad ye academy kuch khaas chali nai aur tbse bnd hi pdi hai

Abhijeet :- Thik hai hum log 3 din baad dobara aayenge

Shyam :- Ji Sir Jai hind

The trio left the place…. Abhijeet dropped Shreya.. Tarika was still in the car looking out of the window lost in her own thoughts wen Abhijeet noticed he initiated the conversation saying

Abhijeet :- kya hua Tarika kuch pareshaan lg rhi ho

Tarika :- nai Abhijeet m thik hun

Abhijeet :- Ab mujhse bhi jhooth bologi...?

Tarika :- Abhijeet Kisi ko agar humare jhooth ke bre m pata chla toh ?

Abhijeet :- aisa kuch nai hoga I promise...

Tarika :- Hmm... Btw itne din ho gye tum ek dinner pe tk nai le gye... How rude... (Giving a petulant expression)

Abhijeet :- Aachaji ab khn gya tumhara women empowerment...

Tarika :- Shut-up Abhi nai le jaana toh mna krdo... Ghumao mt

Abhijeet held her wrist... Gently pecked it nd drove her for a Candle Night Dinner...

* * *

At the doorsteps of bureau Purvi was facing some unfortunate difficulties with her stuff... Kavin saw this nd headed towards her...

Kavin :- M kuch help krdun

Purvi :- nai sir rehne dijiye... I'll manage

Kavin :- don't worry tum ye files mujhe dedo aur appna handbag carry krlo till we reach ur car...

Purvi gave him a sweet smile nd handed him the files... They reached the parking lot nd She thanked him for her assistance...

Rajat looked at the moment... Nd he too left...

Purvi reached her apartment and was astonished at the sudden presence of Rajat

Purvi :- Rajat app yhn ? Aachank

Rajat :- kyun kisi aur ko expect kr rhi thi ?

Purvi :- Mtlb ?

Rajat :- mtlb jo tumhare aashiqui ke kisse chl rhe haina Kavin ke saath saaf nazar aate hai...

Purvi :- Rajat u disgust me rite now... Kaunse kisse hn ?

Rajat :- vhi tumhara parking lot vala pyaar

Purvi :- Kavin sir meri help kr rhe thy bt app... Rajat it's ohkk if you just leave... becos I don't owe u an explanation

Hearing this Rajat got furious nd fastened his grip on her arms nd pinned her against the wall... Purvi was having tears by now... Rajat Looked straight in her eye nd left her... He was about to leave wen she said

Purvi :- Thank you so much for this Private relationship Rajat... Jhn naa koi jaanta hai aur naa hi m bata skti... Yhi pain bohot tha... I am literally bearing this relationship... Surviving it yhi sochke ki ek din tum mujhe world ke saamne accept krloge...

Ab tumhara disbelief bhi bear krna pdega...

Rajat :- Purvi all I can say is agar tumhe kbhi koi psnd aa jaye toh tum reh skti ho uske saath...

Purvi :- Don't wrry Rajat I won't cheat you... Nd thank you for making me feel tht all my Patience was absolutely useless... Leave Rajat...!

Rajat left without saying a word nd Purvi slept with tears hoping for a better tomorrow..!

* * *

For all those who are confused as to why Purvi was crying... It is becos Rajat ain't willing to accept his relationship with her...

Thank you so much for goung through thids one 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews.!**_

 _ **And so sorry for late update.:)**_

...

...

3 days later CID bureau

Daya :- Sir shayad enquiry ke liye humein campaign m jana chaiye

ACP :- Hn daya... Shayad koi clue mil jaye

Abhijeet was startled wen he heard this...

Abhijeet (thinking to himself):- agar uss guard ne bol diya ki hum phle bhi vhn jaa chuke hai toh ACP sir ko shaq ho jayega..

Abhijeet(in a distressed tone) :- Sir vhn m chala jata hun naa

ACP :- thik hai Abhijeet tum chle jao...

Abhijeet left a sigh of relief...! Abhijeet left the bureau then...!

ACP :- Daya Abhijeet ke chehre pe daar dikha tumhe... Kuch toh gadbad hai daya kuch toh gadbad hai pata lagao...

Daya :- jee sir...

* * *

Since the previous night Purvi was adamant about not having a word with Rajat... But since Rajat's arrival time was late than the usual one... Purvi gave him calls after calls...

Nd finally he received her call...

Rajat :- Kya hai Purvi

Purvi :- khn ho app Rajat... I hope you're fine...

Rajat :- Purvi I'm fine... Nd plzz no fake concerns...!

With this Rajat cut the call... Nd Purvi was disgusted by his behaviour...

Abhijeet reached the campaign... He was unaware that Daya was following him...

Daya was astonished the way guard welcomed Abhijeet as if he's known him for year's now...

Abhijeet :- Manager khn hai ?

Guard :- sahab toh ander hai... Aayie naa sir

Daya had a watch over Abhijeet... Abhijeet after a long 25-30 mins of a chat with the Manager was walking towards his Car with a red colour envelope in his hand...

Abhijeet left nd after him so did Daya...

Abhijeet entered the bureau after a while... Daya was already present at the bureau... All tht Daya could notice was that the red envelope was ceased by Abhijeet... Nd he did not get it to the bureau...

He stayed still nd said nothing..

* * *

After a while Daya called up Shreya nd asked her to get ready so that they could go out on a date

The Date venue which was a restaurant was decorated beautifully with scented flowers and candles the candle night dinner was a quick starrer of the restaurant ...

Shreya :- wow daya this is so mesmerising...! Ajj achank ye sb kyun ?

Daya :- bs itne din se tumhe khin bahar nai laya toh yhi sahi

Shreya :- thank you for this treat...! (Said Shreya lightly wreching his cheecks)

Daya :- No worries vaise Shreya tumne bataya tha ki tumhe mujhpe CID join krne se phle crush tha... I mean aisa kya dekh liya tha ?

Shreya :- aachaji why so curious (She chuckled a bit)

Daya :- agar nai batana toh it's ohkk...

He progressed his hand towards her for a couple dance... While dancing they came close enough

Soon then shreya whispered in his ear as

 _ **30th July 2004 around 3:45 pm vo oil fraud vale m case mai black shirt aur turquoise blue trousers m... You were looking killer... Nd your goggles were cheery on the cupcake... The first time I saw you nd I feel in Love with you**_

Hearing this detailed information Daya took a step back thinking

 _ **Shreya ko toh Alzheimer hai toh usse ye sb itna detail m kaise yaad hai...**_

Puzzled by his act Shreya tapped him on his shoulder... Nd he came back to reality

Shreya :- Kya hua ?

Daya :- Kuch nai ghar chelein ?

Shreya :- r u sure you're ohk ?

Daya :- yes I am bs der ho rhi thi toh... Let's go shreya...

They both moved of out the restaurant Daya was totally puzzled he dropped Shreya nd slept with a discomfort on his face..

* * *

Abhijeet was busy looking at the red envelope and just then Tarika enters in with the coffee...

He was about to open the envelope but was shocked as Someone suddenly entered Tarika's Apartment...

Abhijeet tried to conceal the envelope but unfortunately he couldn't

...

...

So we end this part here.! Do let us know what you felt about this..!

Till then take care!


End file.
